Yokoshima s Forbidden Pleasure
by redhfics
Summary: yokoshima finally made it: his boss wanted to make kinky love to him. but he was about to discover new pleasures in a girl s body


GHOST SWEEPER MIKAMI IN: YOKOSHIMA´S FORBIDDEN PLEASURE

Yokoshima finally did it: mikami finally agreed to have sex with him. He couldn´t be happier…he was about to fuck mikami´s brains out.

He was standing up in front of his boss. Eager to enjoy her, he started to undress himself.

-wow…you´re kinda big guy-reiko said when she looked his naked body, Licking her lips.

-for you-yokoshima answered.

-you know…i was just testing you, if you was really interested in me. I understand it now: you´re the right person for me-

-wow….that´s…cool. mikami-san-

-actually…i would like to do the oral stuff to you-

Yokoshima smiled. Just the thing that he was expecting: he was to abuse that mouth like no one before. His penis was rock hard right now. Mikami undressed herself, just keeping her cute purple panties.

Her boobs looked amazing: two big and juicy melons emerging from her chest, with two Little pink nipples, like two tasty cherries. Yokoshima couldn´t hold it any longer: he got close to her and sucked her nipples, while she was moaning in pleasure.

-oh yokoshima-kun…do it harder!-

after that, they started to kiss each other…tangling their tongues in a passionate kiss.

-mi…mikami-san…i-

Mikami put a finger in his lips and said:

-don´t say anything…-

She put on her knees, grabbed yokoshima´s cock and started stroking it. When she considered that it was hard enough, she put it in her mouth, and started sucking.

-oh my god!-yokoshima started moaning.

Mikami started sucking the tip of that dick, taking it slowly, till she made it all the way to the base. Yokoshima watched amused how his cock disappeared in mikami´s throat.

-yes, mikami-san…do it harder!-

Mikami did it, and she felt it: he was about to cum. But that didn´t stopped her. She continued the sucking, and closed her eyes when the moment "came".

-mikami-san…i´m…cumming!-

He grabbed her head, and shoot a huge load inside her mouth. Mikami stood up and show him her empty mouth.

-did you…?-asked yokoshima

-now it´s my turn…-

Mikami then took off her panties, and then yokoshima got an unexpected sight: a long cock emerged from the inside of mikami´s vagina. (seemingly it was tucked inside), he saw that long dick hanging from her boss´s groin and exclaim:

-w…what the fuck is that?-

-well…it´s a Little…spell that went wrong-

-you are a man?-

-of course not, you retard! I was making experiments with some magic seals, and i was converted in a futanari-

-dammit…why didn´t you told me about that?-

-i was horny, this….thing makes me wet all the time since i got it. I was needing to fuck. And i thought in you-

-but…-

-please yokoshima-kun…could you please suck my cock? I sucked yours-

-hell no! I´m not gay, you hear me?-

-but this is a girl´s dick. I promise you that you can do everything you want with me, i´m just asking a blowjob-

-but…i´m not…-

-what do you say? Even i gave you a good blowjob before asking-

-i can´t…the thought of fucking you senseless is really tempting, but…i´m not into gay stuff like this. maybe i could stroke you cock. No more than that-

-well…it´s better tan nothing, i´m dying for being fucked-

Yokoshima went behind mikami, and tried to grab her dick, mikami helped him to reach it. Yokoshima closed his eyes…he felt that long and sturdy cock tingling in his hand, but he did it for the biggest goal: fuck his boss. He started to stroking it like it was his own dick (he had the experience though) making mikami very happy.

-yes…it feels good. Keep going-

Yokoshima was unconfortable, but the fancy smell in mikami´s hair, and his cock rubbing with her ass return him the motivation to keep stroking that girl. After a while, she said:

-yokoshima-kun…i´m about to cum, do it faster!-

He obeyed, and saw the moment when mikami shot the biggest load that he ever seen. Wetting the whole place in front of them. After that, mikami said, with a glance of satisfaction in her face:

-that was awesome, yokoshima-kun! It´s better when another person does it-

-um…sure, cool-

-what did you feel stroking my huge futa cock?-

-well…it was…different-

-you´re so cute-

Mikami went to the bed, resting over her back, and spreading her legs. Yokoshima still could look a strong erection in mikami´s cock, but her pussy was his final destination.

-i´m ready…make with me as you wish-mikami said

Yokoshima pretended that her cock wasn´t there, and put his dick in her pussy. Mikami was moaning in pleasure. She really needed a good fuck.

-oh…mikami-san!-

Yokoshima was struggling with his desire to fuck his boss, and the trouble of a penis on her body. But he knew that he had to use that chance, so he grabbed mikami´s cock and said:

-put it in your mouth!-

She obeyed. This time, reiko had two cocks inside her: yokoshima´s cock in her pussy, and her own cock in her mouth. Yokoshima felt delighted with the view…he didn´t want to admit it, but she looked kinda hot with her own futa cock in her mouth.

But he was about to cum, so he thought in take it out. But mikami locked her legs around him, and said:

-no…release it inside-

-s…sure?-

-yes…cum inside me!-mikami said, and then she put her dick again inside her mouth

He needed no more. So he closed his eyes and released his load inside her, at the same time that mikami cummed in her own mouth.

After that, yokoshima said:

-that was awesome mikami-san!-

-did you like have sex with a futanari?-

-well…it was good-

-really don´t you wanna suck my dick?-

-no!-

-and take it in the ass?-

-please mikami-san!-

-ok, ok…maybe we´ll do this again. That was fun-

THE END


End file.
